Baby Steps
by brandirandom21
Summary: Gwen and Kevin go through some crazy ordeals during their first pregnancy :D R&R
1. The Ultrasound

Disclaimer: I have a tendency to not own Ben 10 because Man of Action. Thanks guys. Really.

A/N: Sigh. I was in the middle of typing down Imperfection on my iPod Touch when the damn storm broke off internet connection. SO I'm very pissed as I typed, but at least it's a little somethin', somethin' to get my mind off of the DAMN STORM THAT PRACTICALLY PREVENTED ME PUBLISHING MY CHAPTER OF IMPERFECTION DAMMIT. (ahem) So anyway. Let's move on shall we? :D

Baby Steps

Chapter 1: The Ultrasound

Kevin muttered a few southern Viridian-Osmosian, American, Spanish and French swearwords under his breath as he pulled into the hospital parking grounds. The parking meter guy looked at him wearily, noting Kevin's hastiness (and his Plumber's uniform) and let him pass. The first and second floors were booked, and the hospital floor he needed to be was the second. He swore a bit louder, slamming on the brakes as he parked in the closet spot he could grab on the third floor. He growled, throwing his heavy jacket on and marched to the elevator, punching in the 2 button.

If his boss wasn't such an ass-wipe, he wouldn't be in such a hurry. " 'I don't care if you're late to your little appointment Magister Levin,'" he mimicked in his boss's grumbly voice, crossing his arms. " 'You're getting this ship done. Until then, you're free to go.' Wouldn't even let me change, damn bastard…" It was eighty degree weather, and it was the hottest time of the day. The Plumber work uniform required a dark navy blue long sleeve shirt with the Plumber's insignia on his chest, black leather pants, combat boots, and a utility belt, stuffed with hand held weapons and his badge. The Plumber code directed all Plumbers to not wear their uniforms in public unless it was for a mission or an emergency, so he had thrown on the first thing he could find: a black, heavy leather jacket with felt lining. Gwen had bought it for his birthday and he appreciated it. It fit him perfectly, really roguish and bad boyish. Kevin figured out it was apparently designer, which only made it better.

But in eighty degrees, bordering on ninety, it was just freaking ridiculous.

Kevin stepped out of the elevator, making way for a happy elderly couple. He noticed the woman had a slight bump, his eyebrows shooting up. Huh. Strange how old people can still have kids. Was the kid going to see them with wrinkles and arthritis when they were five? Two? Kevin shook his head. This was too depressing to think about.

He ran to the desk, got his visitor pass and ran to the room he was late to. Kevin swooped in, freezing in his tracks. Gwen was laughing along with the nurse, obviously joking about Kevin's lateness. Gwen looked up, grinning. "Speaking of the devil. Hey Kevin, you're all sweaty. Come 'ere." She waved him over and he sat next to her. Gwen took his hand and he realized how clammy his hand was against her soft, cool one. Kevin relaxed a bit.

"Can you close the door so I can take this damned jacket off?" he sighed with relief, slightly panting after running and being in the heat for so long. The nurse smiled and closed the door. Kevin shook out of his jacket and held Gwen's hand again, running his thumb against an almost visible blue line on her pale hand. "Sorry I'm late babe. Kowalski kept me late. Had me fix the engine to a broken ship. It wasn't even my fault too, it was damn Gervene's. Didn't check the engine, like I told him to. It started sputtering and smoking as soon as it started going."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "Don't worry about it, you're fine."

As the anger dissolved, Kevin looked around, taking in the normal hospital room. For the past few months of Gwen's pregnancy, the Plumbers had to check her to make sure babies One and Two were healthy enough for birth. Since Gwen and Kevin's genetic codes were off two different human-alien hybrids, the babies were certain to have some sort of genetic mutation, good or bad. They had ultrasounds, but there weren't any pictures, and Kevin and Gwen couldn't see anything. It was more like a CAT scan than an ultrasound.

When Gwen and Kevin were given the thumbs up, they wanted a _real _ultrasound, so they could see their children. Gwen and Kevin had playfully debated the possibilities. Two girls (Kevin: "Ugh, not only do I have to mess with one woman in PMS, now I have to mess with _two?_"), two boys (Gwen: "Ugh, the testerone would be throbbing in the house…") and a more subtle and peaceful one boy and one girl. The names would be hilarious. They decided they would continue the rhyme time theme, mixing Levin and Tennysons together. Genevieve, Devlin, Lynn, Jennifer, Sven…the possibilities were endless.

"OK, now just roll up your shirt so I can put some of this on ya," the nurse instructed, holding a tub of blue gel. She had a homely southern accent that warmed them up. Gwen did as instructed and the nurse slathered on the cool gel on Gwen's swollen stomach, laughing lightly as Gwen jumped at the cool temperature. Kevin couldn't help but stare at her belly, knowing his two kids were in there. It amazed him. "Now, if you two look at the screen, you'll be able to see them."

Kevin and Gwen looked at the 60 inch HD flat screen hanging in the corner. The nurse turned off the lights, the glowing of the computer next to Gwen providing a glow to the room. On the left of the screen, there were difficult looking measurements and things that Kevin didn't understand what they were for. The nurse put a wand on her stomach and gently pressed down, moving it. Gwen and Kevin gasped collectively. "There's one. A baby girl," the nurse smiled warmly. Gwen and Kevin watched as the outline of the baby girl's head moved, the screen shifting to a moving arm.

Gwen winced as she felt a kick. And as she did, the baby's leg moved. She laughed. "Yes, I see you honey," she cooed. "Jennifer, Lynn, Genevieve… Oh, Jennifer Lynn maybe?"

"I don't know about that," Kevin grinned. His eyes widened as he noticed that he sounded choked up. His eyes watered. Gwen looked at him, shocked but in awe at the same time.

"K…Kevin? Are you alright?"

Kevin looked away, the burning in his eyes almost painful. He blinked, the treacherous tears leaking down his face, hot and wet. He pursed his lips and gulped, his throat burning as well. He watched the screen as the nurse searched and Gwen stared at him, watching his expression as if she was studying like she used to in high school. Observant and focused.

"Ah, here's the other one. C'mon move your leg honey, I can't see you…ah." The nurse giggled. "Twig and berries. A boy. Congratulations you two. A boy and a girl."

Kevin was overwhelmed by images in his mind. A little auburn haired beauty with pink cheeks and curious jade eyes giggling with a raven haired boy in their parents' arms. The two fighting over a toy. The two sleeping peacefully in a crib together after an hour of feeding them, changing their diapers and rocking them to sleep. The two listening to a bed time story, listening to their mother's soft voice, or their strong, joking father's. Then learning how to drive a car, graduating, college, grandchildren…it overwhelmed him…

"Kevin, baby, are you alright?" Gwen gasped. The strength on his hand tightened. She seemed scared now. "Kevin are you…oh. Oh Kevin," she sighed, a grin breaking her features. "You're going to be such a good father." She began to laugh with the nurse and then held his hand silently as the nurse typed in calculations on the computer, putting in the babies' lengths and weights, capturing pictures on the screen.

Kevin kissed Gwen on the cheek, tears dropping onto Gwen's face, warming her air conditioned skin. "Thank you babe. Thank you…for everything."

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little somethin' somethin' til Surrogate comes out :D REVIEWS PLZ?


	2. The Plunge

**A/N**: Ohmigoodness. I never knew that it would come to this. Thank you guys SO much for liking this, I really appreciate it :D I've never had so many favorites in my life...gosh. Well, here you are. Enjoy :)

Baby Steps

2. The Plunge

Kevin typed away on his laptop, feeling like he was drained of energy. He didn't want to bother with complaining, because that would only bring more headache, and that would get him in trouble. Being that he was sitting next to a very hormonal, pregant wife with self esteem issues.

She sighed heavily, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and changing the channel. The commercial on the previous channel possessed tall, lean models prancing around in bikinis. Gwen changed it to the Nascar race, not even bothering with looking at the channel listings to see what else was on. "OK." He sent the email to Magister Collen, and slammed the laptop shut. "I'm all done now."

She rose an eyebrow. "What did you have to do?"

"I had to send him a report about the problems with the XRK-40."

Her face was blank.

"It's a mission plane."

"Gotcha." She kicked up her legs and set her feet on the table. She was beyond using manners now. It was her damned house, and she could do whatever she wanted. "I'm bored."

"Obviously," Kevin smirked, eyes shifting to the TV. "If you put on Nascar, you must be ready to get out of the house."

"I am." She pursed her lips, rubbing her flat stomach. She was only six weeks, and she wasn't showing signs of pregnancy yet. She seemed brighter though, with her skin glowing and her hair thickening and shining. Her hormones were supercharged, so she didn't know how to keep it in her (maternity) pants for one day (not that he minded). She was still focused on the future things, like stretch marks, weight gain and varicose veins. "Let's go to the beach," she perked up, grinning. The crabiness seemed to fade within nanoseconds.

Kevin rose an eyebrow. "Uh...it's almost winter. Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes! Get your swimming trunks and sunscreen."

He sighed. It was better off not arguing with a pregnant woman.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gwen squealed as she dived from the boulder into the freezing water below. She gasped and giggled as she got out, holding herself. "It's so cold!" she laughed. Her teeth chattered and goosebumps rose on her skin, the texture of her soft skin changing to the consistency of sandpaper. Kevin shook his head and she laughed again. "Come on you big wuss! Join in, it's _fun_!"

"Where did the responsible Gwen ever go?" he muttered under his breath, shivering against the breeze from the ocean. He climbed up the boulder against the deeper part of the water, his feet seeming to cut against the cold rock. His skin was rough with goosebumps as well. "What the hell is going on in your mind right now?" he called to her as she floated on the surface, eyes closed in contentment.

She looked up at him and just rolled her eyes. Like _he _was the one that couldn't understand the entertainment in diving into freezing waters in the middle of freaking _November_. "Just do it already!"

He sighed and jumped into the water with a cannonball. It definitely gave him a rush, for sure. His body felt alive and his hair plastered to his face once he came out of the water. "Holy _shit _that's cold," he hissed through his teeth.

"Isn't it?" she murmured. "I couldn't tell."

He smirked, seeing her totally relaxed as she floated, her eyes closed. He poked her sides and she gasped, dunking herself under. She grinned and splashed him with the water. Then came a water fight. God, he hadn't done this in a long time. Years, maybe. Back in the days when they were teenagers, when Ben was testing out aliens and using his powers to his advantage. It was so unfair, but...

"See? Is this so bad?" Gwen smiled, holding him in a tight hug.

Kevin realized he didn't even notice the cold anymore. Actually, the last thing on his mind was the cold. Seeing her so happy, her nose and cheeks cherry red against her pale face and a big grin on her face, he didn't care about dying from the lack of heat. He pushed the wet strands from her face, kissing her nose. "Yeah. I guess I see it now."

She wrinkled her nose. "You're a big sap."

"But you love it."

"I do."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, it's been awhile. Terribly sorry, but I will update sooner!


	3. The Name

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for your lovely support :) Now, if you guys could watch "Double or Nothing" tonight and give me a very detailed summary of it xD Baby bro is coming soon and I can't focus on TV right now O.o I'm trying to update as much as I can for the time being! Big sissy's gonna get busy for a few weeks xD Now, just a heads-up: This series doesn't have a timeline. It's throughout the nine months of her pregnancy :P

**Baby Steps**

**3. The Name**

Kevin rolled his eyes at the sight of her. She was reading yet _another _baby name book. How many was she going to read? He thought they had it all down already. If it was a girl, it would be something like Jaylyn and if it was a boy, it would be Delvin. But if it was both a boy and a girl...

Eh. They had a few more months until the ultrasound to figure things out. Nothing to worry too much about. "Are you bored?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to her, setting his mug on the coffee table. He kicked his feet up and turned the TV on. He was greeted with a big eager kiss and hug.

"Kevin, you're home!"

"You just now realized?" He pointed to the suspect. The book had been thrown on the gruond from her enthusiasm. She blushed, picked it up and fixed the folded page.

"Sorry. I've just been so absorbed, I haven't noticed that you got home...and even made coffee."

He chuckled. "It's just fine. So." He pulled the book from her hands and flipped through the pages. "I'm seeing the same old names from all the other books. What's up? Can't you find something online?"

She pouted. "That's too much work."

"But saving library books and having to drive back and forth isn't work at all?" She shrugged innocently and he smiled. "Please don't to that."

"Do what?"

"Those puppy eyes."

"I do puppy eyes?"

"...are we really doing this?"

She laughed and dug her iPod from her pocket. "OK. Online searching it is then."

"So why are you looking up names _now_? We still have plenty of time-"

"We haven't figured out middle names yet."

Ah. "Completely forgot about that."

She gave him a devilish smile. "But I do have an idea about what the middle names could be though." She waited patiently as Kevin tried to figure out, then when he shook his head, she sighed. "It _has _to start with an E!"

He barked out a laugh. Good Lord. Poor kids are going to have it bad. "Wait, wait...How about Evan?"

"Oooh, Delvin Evan Levin. That completely rhymes! Delvin E. Levin." She sighed, shaking her head. "Those poor kids."

"All well. They won't have it so bad."

"And Ebony. I like Ebony."

"Jaylyn Ebony Levin..." he trailed off, imagining a black haired, green eyed beauty running around. She would look so much like her mother, then Delvin would look like his father...God. It was still weird to think about. "But hey. What about Ben and Julie?"

Gwen looked at him strangley. "Um. Is there something I don't know?"

"Oh! Julie isn't pregnant or anything." Gwen sighed in relief. He could imagine why she had been worried. If they were pregnant so closely together, he could see the tabloids all over them. "I can only imagine what they would come up with..."

"Kenny is sort of a given," Gwen smirked. "But then again...there aren't alot of names that rhyme with ten."

"Mm. But what about Julie?"

"What about Julie?"

"Isn't there anything that rhymes with Julie?"

Gwen pursed her lips in thought. "I don't think so." Then after a few minutes of silent thought, she perked up. "Oh. My. God. I got it."

"Got what?"

She muffled her laughter. "What happened when you put 'Ben' and 'Julie' together?"

"Oh, like one of those couple things like Brangelina or whatever?"

"Kinda."

"Uh...Benulie?"

"No!"

"...wait. Wait a minute."

"Yup."

Julien. By God.

Gwen and Kevin looked at the phone on the table, then exchanged a challenging glance. _Oh it's on. _Gwen and Kevin pounced, caught on each other and falling on the ground. With Gwen sitting on top of him, she picked it up and dialed in the number. "Hey Julie. Hey, guess what! I got the _most _amazing idea that you've just got to hear..."

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE POST REVIEW AND DETAILED RECAP OF "DOUBLE OR NOTHING." PLEASE.


End file.
